


A Little Knowledge

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Ruth get to know each other. Spoilers to 5.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

“You don’t know me.”

Tessa smiled and suddenly Ruth understands all the shark comparisons. “Ruth Evershed. Arrived two weeks after I was unfairly removed from the building. Intelligence whiz with a particular fondness for obscure Greek references. Originally a mole, then firmly on the side of the service.” She pauses, allowing her words to sink in. “In love with Harry Pearce.”

Ruth turns away from Tessa, away from the words which still stung, no matter how much time or space she put between them and her. She looks out at the pedestrians walking by the coffee shop. “Why did you look for me?”

Tessa lifted the tiny cup to her mouth. “I have information. You have information. We could work together.”

“I don’t work for anyone anymore.” Ruth doesn’t really need to work anymore. Zaf set everything up properly for her, with Malcolm’s assistance. She could bury herself in libraries and pointless archaeological digs for the rest of her life, if she wished. Or she could become a perpetual traveler, moving from one exotic location to the next.

“Don’t dismiss me that easily.” Tessa let the cup return to its saucer with a clatter. “We can help each other.”

Ruth looked at the puddle of dark coffee spread across the table. “You want to know where Zoe is.”

Tessa pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. “You know where to find me when you’re ready.”

 

Tessa kissed exactly like Ruth thought she would. She was forceful, pushing and pulling until she got what she wanted. She filled every second of time.

Ruth said nothing as she ran her hands over Tessa’s shoulders, down the sides of her body. She stretched her arms above her head, as Tessa whispered cruel words. She closed her eyes.

 

“I’ll give you something.”

Tessa nodded, adjusting her shirt. “Of course.”

“It’s not fair to Zoe.”

“Life isn’t fair. You, of all people, should understand that.”

Ruth nodded. “I have a condition though.”

Tessa leaned her head to the side. “You do?”

“Take me with you.”

 

Ruth doesn’t know how Zoe will react when they arrive on her doorstop. Would she be surprised, or shocked? Maybe she would be angry. She considers sending a message, an advance warning. But Tessa is with her all the time, and she doesn’t like that idea. She wants Zoe to be there when they arrive.

“You’re obsessed with Zoe.”

Tessa hands Ruth’s boarding pass over. “I’m obsessed with a lot of things.”

“Why are you taking me?”

“Why did you want to come?”

 

They fall through the door of a dingy hotel room, as Tessa pulls Ruth’s shirt over her head. They move in the hazy darkness, their mouths exploring new places, with memories of Zoe moving through the air around them. They fall apart breathlessly, allowing the warm air to fall upon them.

“You don’t know me.”

“I know what you like.”

Ruth rolls onto her side. “I want you to know me.”


End file.
